Anthem of the Angels
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Orihime es un ángel que tiene la misión de matar a un demonio, pero al conocerlo este la tienta a caer a un sentimiento prohibido y los altos mandos al enterarse la castigan con la muerte y a renacer entre mortales. El sentimiento de venganza de su familia cae sobre aquel demonio y hacen que sea desterrado de su mundo para servir a Orihime, pero el castigo para ambos aun no termina
1. Camino hacia un destino

Pues bien, yo sé que no he actualizado ni acabado ninguna de mis historias, pero… ¿te acuerdas de la sorpresa que te hable Kaya-chan? Pues es esta y bueno espero que te guste porque este fic es como regalo de cumpleaños para ti, por eso no te dije nada O.O y es que fue él día que estaba escribiendo el capítulo de Volverás a mí y pues también surgió esta idea mientras escuchaba a Breaking Benjamin y su canción me inspiro, por eso te dije que estaba loca y pues decidí publicarlo el día de tu cumple pero cambié ciertas cosas y pues apenas lo publique hoy. Bueno pues espero que te guste amiga y si no pues ya ni modo jejeje y otra vez ¡FELIZ CUMPLE KAYA-CHAN!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, así como el titulo de la historia pertenece al tema de la canción de Breaking Benjamin, la trama si es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Camino hacia un destino**

El cielo estaba nublado; era evidente que llovería y que sería una tormenta pues los relámpagos y el viento eran bastante intensos. Con gracia y elegancia, aquella joven de ojos grises tocaba el piano, mientras miraba por el ventanal el cielo gris. -_No importa, de todos modos lo hare_ -se dijo mentalmente, para luego terminar la pieza que tocaba. Los ahí presentes aplaudieron maravillados por aquella melodía que había sido tocada de forma única.

-Esplendido, ha sido una hermosa melodía -un hombre de cabello plateado y sonrisa zorruna se acerco a la chica y deposito un beso en la cabeza de esta.

-Gracias tío… yo de pronto me he sentido mal, puedo ir a dormir un poco -la joven se toco la cabeza en señal de dolerle; una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color azules se acerco y toco la frente de su sobrina.

-No tienes fiebre, pero si quieres puedo llamar al doctor para que venga a verte -dijo con cierta preocupación la mujer, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

-No lo creo necesario tía Rangiku, solo es un dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasara con que duerma un poco.

-Está bien pequeña, ve a dormir -ambos tíos miraban a la joven irse, mientras la chica subía las escaleras y se perdía de su vista. Cuando la chica se encontró en sus aposentos se aproximo a su armario, lo abrió, se arrodillo y busco entre sus cosas un pañuelo que envolvía algo que cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, estas temblaron.

-Debo hacerlo, no puedo dudar ni por un momento -la joven se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse, entonces se coloco el vestuario que usaban las jóvenes de la servidumbre, amarro su largo cabello en una cola baja y se envolvió en una chalina para cubrir su cabello y cara. -Ya no hay vuelta atrás -murmuro la chica, entonces se dirigió a su balcón y trepo en la barandilla, para luego bajar por la enredadera. Afortunadamente esta era bastante resistente, porque de lo contrario, seguramente ya estaría en el suelo con varias fracturas en el cuerpo.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a correr, hasta que llego a una pequeña bodega donde se escondió en una carreta y se tapo con unas mantas que habían en esta, de pronto escucho voces, eso quería decir que Sado había concluido su trabajo y se marcharía. -Ve con cuidado Sado, tal parece que habrá una fuerte tormenta -dijo uno de los empleados de la mansión al hombre.

-Si gracias, nos veremos luego -Sado se subió a la carreta y tiro de sus caballos para que estos comenzaran andar, mientras que el otro hombre abría el portón de madera para que pudiera salir.

La joven se mantenía en total silencio, mientras escuchaba el ruido de las pisadas de los caballos y las ruedas de la carreta girar, el cuerpo empezaba a sentirlo entumido, pues la postura en la que estaba era bastante incómoda, resignada decidió aguantar, pues realmente ¿Qué podía hacer? Sado no podía saber que ella estaba ahí y ella tenía que aprovechar en algún momento para poderse bajar de ahí y cumplir su cometido. Al cabo de un rato la carreta se detuvo y el hombre bajo de esta, encargo la carreta a un hombre que se encontraba afuera de un establecimiento donde Sado se metió.

La chica se destapo y con cuidado se asomo para saber donde estaba, al ver que se encontraba frente a una taberna, agradeció infinitamente que Sado haya hecho una parada en aquel lugar y entonces con mucho sigilo se bajo de la carreta y echo a correr una vez que se encontró lejos de ahí. La lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte eso sin contar que cada vez se volvía más oscuro, pues la noche ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia; la joven caminaba por las calles dispuesta a llegar a su destino, nada la detendría y ya estaba decidida hacerlo. Se detuvo frente a un bosque que se encontraba bastante apartado de la ciudad; con cierta inseguridad comenzó adentrarse en él. Sabía que los riesgos que corría ahí eran demasiados, pero como ya lo había pensado antes, ya no había vuelta atrás. Escuchar sus propios pasos, mientras pisaba las hojas secas la asustaba, realmente era increíble que no saliera huyendo de ahí por los extraños ruidos que la acompañaban en su caminata nocturna y aunque la lluvia ahogaba un poco esos ruidos, no dejaban de ser escalofriantes. Su mente empezó a divagar con el recuerdo de su padre y ella cuando era niña, caminando en aquel bosque. –Recuerda muy bien este camino o de lo contrario jamás lo encontraras y te perderás -decía su padre en aquel recuerdo.

-Jamás lo olvidare padre -susurro la chica recordando sus palabras en ese momento de su niñez. De pronto se detuvo frente a una cueva lúgubre y oscura; sus piernas temblaron cuando se dispuso a entrar, sabía que eso pasaría, que el valor que había reunido para cumplir su objetivo se esfumaría cuando estuviera en aquella cueva. -No, ya no mas debilidad -de un pequeño bolso que traía, saco una vela y con un cerillo la encendió, con su mano la cubrió un poco para que esta no se fuera apagar y por fin se adentro. Sentía un inmenso frio por todo el cuerpo, pues como era lógico su ropa y ella estaban empapadas por la lluvia; solo esperaba no enfermar por esto, aunque él no enfermarse era poco probable y ya se imaginaba el fuerte regaño que recibiría de su tía Rangiku, si es que volvía a verla. Mientras más se adentraba, mas sentía un extraño escalofrío que le erizaba la piel; cuando su padre le había enseñado aquella cueva, no habían entrado y el tan solo le dijo que cuando ella entrara ahí tenía que dejarse llevar por su instinto para no perderse y llegar hasta donde estaba él.

Dos caminos dividían el lugar, tal y como le había dicho su padre, aquí tenía que usar su instinto para tomar el camino correcto; apretó aquel objeto que tenía envuelto en el pañuelo, cerro sus ojos concentrándose en él objeto y sintió que una voz la llamaba del lado derecho. –Este es el camino -dio un hondo suspiro y con el corazón palpitándole con rapidez, camino hacia aquel lado, de pronto unas antorchas se encendieron iluminando su camino, extrañada comenzó a caminar por todo el camino que la iluminaba y entonces pronto se hayo en un lugar que estaba lleno de cristales de cuarzo y frente a ella un especie de trono donde se hallaba sentado alguien que no se veía con claridad y atrás de él una cascada de agua que caía. No sabía qué hacer o que decir ¿Él seria a quién estaba buscando?

-Y… yo

-¿Eres miembro de la familia Inoue cierto? -aquella voz sonaba tranquila y bastante varonil, a la chica le temblaron las manos al escucharla y quiso acercarse pero al dar el primer paso unos cristales salieron del suelo para impedirle dar un paso más. –Contesta a mi pregunta.

-S… sí -dijo temblorosa la chica al notar aquel acto hostil. Él hombre se levanto de aquel trono y camino hacía ella, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-Así que tu padre te hablo de mi y supongo que vienes a reclamar tu derecho sobre mi -la joven bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza el objeto del pañuelo, entonces se armo de valor y lo miro, por la poca luz del lugar no podía verle el rostro, pero sintió que sus miradas se habían conectado.

-Así es -la risa de aquél extraño inundo el lugar al escuchar las palabras de la joven, entonces por fin se acerco mas a ella y ella pudo ver su rostro; la chica quedo embelesada ante aquel rostro tan atractivo y sus ojos color chocolate se quedaron clavados en los grises de ella, de pronto estos cambiaron a un tono dorado que la cautivaron aún mas y la hicieron temblar.

-¿Y si me niego? -la chica no supo que responder, aquellos ojos le nublaron la mente y cayó de rodillas, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y respiraba con dificultad. –No has cambiado nada Orihime…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Bueno pues aquí tienen otra idea que surgió de mi loca cabeza y el regalo de mi amiga Kaya, espero que les guste y si no es mucho pedir un review por favor.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)


	2. Recuerdos, primera parte

**Que tal mis queridos lectores. Quiero agradecer profundamente que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, así como también sus comentarios: **

**Kurosaki Orihime: M**e da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia Kaya-chan, espero que conforme vaya avanzando te guste más y prometo esforzarme mucho en esta jejeje. Pues ese Ichigo se pondrá sus moños de vez en cuando pero de algo puedes estar segura, habrá mucho IchiHime porque… Bueno dejare que lo descubras tu jejeje ;)

**Jocelyn neko-chan: O**h si, adoro Breaking Benjamin es una de mis bandas favoritas y al vocalista aun mas *¬* y pues Anthem of the Angels es una de mis canciones favoritas y si, es una lástima que casi nadie los conozca :( Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y también tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste :)

**Moonlight Kristallblaue: J**ejejeje pues muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le das a esta idea, me alegra que te haya gustado y pues aquí Ichigo si tiene un carácter bastante difícil, además de que por ser un demonio pues si será malvado, pero… jejeje dejare que tu lo descubras también ;)

**Kumikoson4: Q**ue bueno que te gusto el comienzo de la historia y pues espero aumentar más el suspenso en cada capítulo. Mil gracias por tu comentario y he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste :)

**GuiltyIchihime: ToT **Me da tanto gusto leerte otra vez mi querida Guilty y no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, como me has dicho yo se que cuento con tu apoyo y pues ya no te desaparezcas así nena, aunque bueno es verdad que hay cosas que nos mantienen ocupadas y pues a veces no se puede, pero en fin, que bueno que estas aquí, espero ansiosa conti de tus historias que me tienen el alma en un hilo y qué bueno que te gusto esta historia :)

**Annyelica: J**ojojojo no soy hechicera, bueno fuera pero me da gusto que te gusten mis historias y pues dejare que tu también descubras que tan malo es Ichigo aquí, prometo actualizar lo mas que se pueda y de nuevo gracias por tu gusto a mis historias :)

**Kawaiineka: M**uchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste la actitud y forma der ser de Ichigo en la historia jejejeje y pues ya verás cómo se porta el muy malvado con Orihime y todo lo que le causara a la pobre, espero que disfrutes este capítulo ;)

**De tin Mari09: U**n fic?! Pero "primo" ya no quiero endeudarme más, apenas y puedo con estas y debo muchas actualizaciones, tú mismo lo dices…. Ok veré que se me ocurre solo porque eres tú jajajajaja XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia :)

**Nypsy: T**e agradezco mucho que te pasaras a leer está historia y que hayas dejado un comentario , espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :)

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** El personaje de Ichigo es bastante oscuro y sádico por lo que se verá mucho más OoC que en cualquiera de mis otras historias.

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, así como el título de la historia y el del capítulo pertenecen a las canciones de Breaking Benjamin *o* *o* *o*

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos, primera parte **

El pecho le dolía ¿Qué era esta sensación? No lo sabía, pero después de haber visto aquellos ojos, la habían hecho sentir mal. Aquel joven rompió los cristales y se agacho para quedar junto a ella. –Sigues siendo débil ante mi -Ichigo tomo su mentón con suavidad para que lo mirara, pero ella miro hacia otro lado al no querer mirar sus ojos nuevamente. -¿Qué pasa? Mírame de nuevo, yo se que quieres hacerlo -Orihime lo miro y el demonio sonrió complacido, entonces se acerco mas a ella y cerrando la distancia entre ellos la beso apasionadamente; la chica quedo pasmada ante aquel acto ¿Por qué la besaba? Intento alejarlo pero él la aferro más a su cuerpo y como si estuviera cayendo víctima de un embrujo se dejo llevar; de pronto el se alejo y la acostó en el suelo para luego posar ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y luego volver a besarla; aquel demonio no podía negar que tener nuevamente a la que fue su amante en el pasado en sus brazos y cediendo una vez más ante él, lo hacía sentir vivo. Cuando les falto el oxigeno se separo de ella y pego su frente a la de Orihime. –¿Sabes que podría matarte en estos momentos con tal de ser libre completamente? -la chica abrió los ojos, mientras sus mejillas denunciaban un pequeño rubor y lo miro directamente a los ojos de él ya sin temor alguno.

-Sí, pero no lo harás, porque a pesar de que aun no lo sé todo, no lo harás por el simple hecho de que tú no me matarías nunca -Orihime lo reto con la mirada; sabía que él tenía pleno conocimiento de que cuando llegara el momento en el que los dos se vieran, ella llevaría consigo el objeto que lo libraría de su encierro y aunque sabía que hace unos momentos ella pudo haber sido asesinada por él, tomar el objeto y liberarse él mismo, como hace unos momentos se lo había dicho; su padre le había asegurado que pese a que el demonio la amenazara o intentara amedrentarla, jamás le haría daño, aunque no supiera porque.

-Te estás portando muy arrogante, yo que tú tendría más cuidado con mis palabras -Ichigo sonrió con cinismo y se levanto del suelo; Orihime hiso lo mismo y se acerco a él, sin temer que Ichigo pudiera volver a prohibirle que se acercara a él.

-Primero que nada quiero que me devuelvas mis recuerdos, se que tú los tienes.

-Así es, yo los tengo, pero antes de dártelos tienes que liberarme de este sitio que me ha tenido cautivo durante mucho tiempo -el demonio se cruzo de brazos, mientras la miraba con suma seriedad; Orihime saco del pequeño bolso que cargaba, aquel pañuelo que envolvía una especie de daga plateada; una vez que la clavara en el suelo, el podría ser libre y ella sabría todo acerca de su pasado y aquella vida desconocida que tuvo. Ichigo se coloco frente a ella, ansioso por ser libre y salir de aquel lugar, entonces la chica se agacho y clavo aquella daga en el suelo, de pronto las cadenas invisibles que lo ataban se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

-Ya te he liberado, ahora dame mis recuerdos -Ichigo camino alrededor de la chica y se poso tras de ella, la tomo de los hombros y se acerco a su oído.

-¿Estás segura que quieres saber quién eras y del por qué ya no lo eres? ¿Qué cómo es que tú y yo nos conocíamos? ¿Y del por qué de ahora en adelante estaremos unidos hasta el fin de tus días? -pregunto el demonio con cierto resentimiento y burla en sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy segura -Ichigo se alejo de ella y camino hasta la cascada que se encontraba tras el trono, se agacho y metió la mano al agua sumergiéndola hasta el fondo y saco una especie de piedra ovalada de color blanca y transparente, dentro de ella se apreciaban pequeños destellos que revoloteaban dentro de la piedra y se la entrego a Orihime; la chica miro desconcertada la piedra sin saber que podría hacer con ella.

-Rómpela, una vez que lo hagas todos tus recuerdos volverán a ti -explico el muchacho al mirar el desconcierto de la joven.

-¿Y cómo la rompo? No tengo tanta fuerza para hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que puedes, hazlo -Orihime tomo la piedra entre sus dos manos, con algo de esfuerzo logro partirla a la mitad y los pequeños destellos de luz brillaron con más intensidad, cegando a la chica.

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

En un enorme salón de paredes blancas, enormes pilares de oro que se alzaban a los lados, vitrales con imágenes de símbolos y al centro un altar donde cuatro personas se encontraban hablando, tres de ellas estaban frente a una joven vestida totalmente de blanco, poseyente de una cabellera naranja que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos, sus ojos grises como la plata y delicadas y finas facciones.

-Eres la única que puede realizar esta misión ¿entiendes Orihime? -pregunto un hombre de cabello largo y blanco.

-Por supuesto maestro Ukitake, le aseguro que no fallare -Orihime se despidió con una reverencia y salió del lugar, mientras bajaba los escalones de aquel templo, una mujer de cabello rubio se acerco a ella.

-Orihime -la chica se detuvo ante el llamado de Rangiku, que se acerco a ella con cierta preocupación en el rostro. –No me digas que aceptaste.

-Sí tía Rangiku, acepte.

-¡¿Pero en qué rayos estas pensando?! -Rangiku mostraba incredulidad y enojo; no podía dejar que su querida sobrina cometiera el error de ir enfrentar una misión tan peligrosa.

-Ya tome mi decisión, además soy la única que lo puede hacer -Orihime le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía dispuesta a retirarse para no hablar del asunto, pero Rangiku la tomo de la mano y la miro con suplica.

-No lo hagas Orihime, si lo estás haciendo para huir de los problemas, esta no es la forma.

-¿Problemas? Yo no…

-No hace falta que mientas, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano -la chica miro a su interlocutora con tristeza; en verdad no quería seguir torturándose con aquella desgracia que había pasado, pero el peso de la culpa era demasiado grande.

-Lo siento tía, ya no hay vuelta atrás -Orihime se fue dejando a Rangiku muy asustada ante su decisión. Definitivamente debía actuar antes de que su sobrina cometiera un error.

* * *

Después de haber recibido las últimas indicaciones para su misión; Orihime se dirigía al cuartel de su padre para avisarle sobre lo que haría, aunque sabía que a él no le importaba lo que ella hiciera. Cuando se encontró tras su puerta y antes de que ella tocara, escucho que su padre discutía con su tía Rangiku y se quedo en silencio para escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque ella sabía de lo que podrían estar discutiendo. -¡¿Cómo que no lo piensas evitar?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que tu hija está cometiendo un acto de suicidio?!

-¿Mi hija? Ella no es mi hija. Dejo de serlo cuando por su culpa Sora murió -aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe mortal para ella; sabía que su padre la culpaba por la muerte de su hermano, lo decía su mirada fría y su silencio, pero escucharlo por fin de sus labios había sido lo peor que ella pudiera experimentar. Con un enorme dolor en el pecho se alejo del lugar; lagrimas de amargura, tristeza y dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido para alejarse de allí.

Tenía suerte de que su madre no estuviera en la mansión, así que se apresuro para alistarse e irse, lo único que dejaría sería una carta para ella porque sabía que su reacción seria la misma a la de su tía Rangiku; entre más pronto se fuera mejor, pues de ese modo nadie la detendría y se alejaría del tormento que vivía ahí. Antes de irse se adentro a la habitación que alguna vez fuera de su hermano, se acerco al retrato donde estaban él y ella, sonrió y deslizo su mano en el marco para luego derramar algunas lagrimas. –Perdóname -dijo en un susurro para luego por fin marcharse.

-¿Acaso nadie viene a despedirte? - la chica negó y miro como las puertas se abrían para que ella saliera.

-Lo mejor es así.

-Orihime puedes retractarte si quieres, después de todo, esto es opcional, aunque seas la única en poder realizar esta misión no hay nada que te obligue hacerlo -Ukitake miraba con preocupación a la chica.

-No lo haré, pienso cumplir con esto -Orihime se inclino en señal de respeto y agradecimiento y luego se marcho.

* * *

La travesía del cielo a la tierra había sido difícil, porque no simplemente se baja de éste como uno imagina, no, primero debías acatar cierta regla para atravesar el Tal der Reinheit (Valle de pureza) Este lugar solo lo podías atravesar sin usar tus poderes celestiales sin excusa alguna o de lo contrario serías gravemente castigado, pues era un lugar demasiado puro que se volvería inestable con sentir cualquier tipo de energía espiritual; fueron cuatro meses los que tardo en atravesarlo, ya que debido a que era su primera vez tenía poca experiencia como para valerse de alguna maña que le pudiera ayudar; sin embargo lo pudo lograr y ya estando fuera de aquel terreno podía hacer uso de su poder sin ningún problema.

Cuando Orihime llegó a la tierra, había vagado por largos meses que se convirtieron en años en busca de su objetivo, al cual debía eliminar. Había sido advertida en que su misión no sería nada fácil, pero en vez de molestarle o desesperarse, le reconfortaba, pues de esa manera se olvidaba de lo demás y solo se concentraba en su misión. Veía la vida pasar de algunos, como las cosas cambiaban y todo se transformaba, pero ella seguía igual a cuando había partido de su hogar y durante su estadía en la tierra permaneció sola buscando incansablemente aquel ser, hasta que por fin… Lo encontró.

**(Londres Inglaterra 1833)**

La joven ángel llego hasta una gran mansión; oscura, lúgubre y deteriorada por el paso del tiempo que se encontraba rodeada de campos secos que alguna vez fueron tierras fértiles de gran producción y que ahora eran inútiles; pero aun en esas condiciones, la mansión no estaba deshabitada, pues tras aquellas paredes se encontraba un joven de finas facciones que miraba hundido en su asiento la luna; única y fiel testigo de su soledad y que esta, irónicamente lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad. De pronto se levanto de su asiento y una media sonrisa surco sus labios.

Con pasos decididos y sosteniendo firmemente lo que parecía ser un báculo, Orihime entro al lugar. Podía sentir como se aproximaba cada vez más a él, por fin lo vería y enfrentaría. La puerta se abrió y él no se inmuto; la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, un poco de luz de la luna entraba por el balcón pero ninguno de los dos lograba verse bien. –Así que después de todo, me encontraron.

-… -Orihime quedo en silencio, la voz de aquel demonio sonaba suave, varonil y por un momento trato de imaginar su rostro.

Aquel joven demonio le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta el balcón, la fría briza del viento acaricio su rostro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Supongo que vienes asesinarme. Es irónico ¿verdad? Ustedes que se alaban de ser misericordiosos, bondadosos, seres libres del pecado y sin embargo estas a punto de mancharte las manos con sangre, de asesinarme ¿Acaso matar, no está mal? -la joven quedo algo atónita a sus palabras, ciertamente lo que decía era verdad, ella estaba a punto de convertirse en una asesina pero lo haría porque sabía que era necesario, porque sabía la clase de ser que era él; solo lo conocía de nombre y por sus acciones en la tierra y eso le bastaba para cumplir su objetivo, así que no se dejaría envolver por sus palabras y su juego psicológico.

-Es diferente -Ichigo al escuchar su voz sintió curiosidad de voltear y verla, pues aquella voz sonaba dulce y melodiosa, claro, después de todo era un ángel, pero algo en aquel sonido armonioso lo hiso sentir un poco cautivado.

-¿Por qué es diferente? Porque según ustedes ¿no merecemos vivir? No son más que un montón de arrogantes que creen que todas las decisiones que toman están bien -dijo burlón el chico.

-Eso no es cierto -la joven camino hacía él, aquel báculo que sostenía se transformo en una espada fina y delgada, su empuñadura era color celeste que tenía incrustadas dos pequeñas flores de seis pétalos de un color azul más oscuro a la de la empuñadura. Ichigo se percato de la acción de la joven y sin voltear a verla desenvaino la espada que llevaba a un costado de él.

-No creas que te será fácil matarme -el joven demonio salto por el balcón y Orihime hiso lo mismo, ambos se vieron cara a cara por fin. Ichigo sonrió y no pudo negar que además de su voz, la belleza de la chica también lo habían cautivado; era una verdadera lástima que tuviera que matarla porque realmente era hermosa "_Desdichadamente hermosa" _pensó aquel demonio. Orihime también se sintió innegablemente atraída por él cuando lo vio y pensó lo atractivo que era, pero la joven se regaño mentalmente al tener esos pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza.

-Kurosaki Ichigo has cometido faltas graves en la tierra, por eso se me ha enviado para eliminarte -Orihime empuño su espada y se dirigió atacarlo, el chico esquivo el ataque y se coloco tras ella, la tomó por ambas muñecas con una de sus manos colocándolas atrás de su espalda y con su brazo le rodeo el cuello pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No deberías subestimarme -dijo el demonio cerca de su oído, ella sintió el aliento rosar con su oreja y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Tampoco me subestimes tú a mí -Orihime se transformo en cientos de palomas blancas para zafarse de su agarre que volvieron a formar su cuerpo cuando se encontraron lejos de él. Ichigo sonrió y apunto con su espada a la chica, ambos volvieron atacarse; el sonido de sus espadas sonaba en todo el lugar y de pronto la sangre salpico el suelo. Orihime había logrado herir al demonio en uno de sus brazos; Ichigo se llevo una mano a la herida y miro a la chica sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que alguien lograba herirlo.

-Tienes razón, te e subestimado, pero de algo puedes estar segura… No volverá a pasar _**¡Getsuga Tensho! **_-la chica miro sorprendida aquella energía oscura que había salido de la espada de Ichigo como se dirigía rápidamente a ella, no le iba a dar tiempo de esquivarla así que debía protegerse de ella o las consecuencias serían grandes.

-_**¡Santen Kesshun! **_-de la espada de ella un escudo triangular se formo, el ataque del demonio impacto contra el escudo deteniéndolo y luego de que se desvaneciera el ataque, el escudo se rompió, la chica respiro agitada pues el ataque había sido bastante fuerte, por lo que le había costado detenerlo. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo y miro el cielo con satisfacción, hacía tiempo que no peleaba de esa manera con alguien y no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo; la respiración de Orihime se normalizo y volvió atacar al demonio, una vez más las espadas volvieron a chocar y ambos quedaron frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro e Ichigo pudo observar mejor su rostro y sus ojos, esos ojos que eran grises como la plata y que mostraban una infinita bondad pero que también mostraban una enorme tristeza.

-¿Sabías que los ojos son el espejo del alma? Algo muy malo te debió haber pasado como para que estés torturándote con esa experiencia -Orihime abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su mente se bloqueo por completo al recordar la imagen de Sora moribundo; ante esto, Ichigo aprovecho y la tiro al suelo, el demonio se coloco encima de ella colocando su espada en el cuello de la chica haciendo un pequeño corte en este, pero ella no se quejo ni nada, seguía hundida en sus pensamientos. –Parece que he tocado una herida muy grande ¿verdad? -el demonio sonrió y poco a poco se acerco hasta su cuello y lamio la sangre de la herida que le había provocado, al sentir el sabor metálico de esta, se estremeció y deslizo una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica; ella por fin reacciono a lo que el demonio hacia y con profundo disgusto lo miro.

-_**¡Koten Zanshun! -**_de la espada de la joven un destello de luz potente se lanzo contra Ichigo haciéndole una herida en el hombro y lanzándolo lejos de ella, la chica se puso de pie y seco unas lagrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos. -¡Tú no sabes nada! -grito con gran enojo Orihime y sin importarle nada se dirigió a gran velocidad atacar a Ichigo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. La joven estaba a punto de clavarle la espada en el pecho pero se detuvo preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo; el demonio la miro con su seño fruncido y algo confundido. –No puedo -la joven dejo caer su espada y comenzó a llorar; Ichigo se levanto del suelo y tomo la espada del ángel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hazlo! ¡Porque si no lo haces, hare que te arrepientas de ello! -el joven demonio le coloco la espada en su mano y la levanto a la altura de su pecho para que la clavara. La joven lloro con más fuerza y cayó de rodillas, el chico la miro molestó y la levanto con brusquedad del suelo. -¡¿No lo harás?! Entonces prepárate para las consecuencias…

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo. Sé que Ichigo se ve bastante maldito pero siendo un demonio me parece que así debe ser su naturaleza jejejejeje. Bien, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o idea, gustosamente la recibiré o aclarare.

Por cierto, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero cambie mi Nick jejejeje, sip, era Mariel solemi15 y decidí cambiarlo a Mell Dragneell15, espero que no haya habido alguna confusión con esto y bueno, por ahora me despido y si no es mucho pedir, un review por favor, se los agradeceré profundamente.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)


	3. Recuerdos, segunda parte

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer esta historia que es de mi gran amiga Kaya-chan y sobre todo por sus hermosos comentarios y he aquí mis agradecimientos a:**

**Link: M**e alegro mucho que esta historia te gustara y por tu comentario mil gracias. Sí, el padre de Orihime la culpa injustamente, pero ya verás que pronto se arrepentirá de ello y en cuanto a Ichigo pues bueno, dejare que lo descubras aquí jejeje :)

**Kurosaki Orihime: ¿D**e verdad Kaya-chan? Me alegra mucho que tu fic te guste porque sinceramente me pongo nerviosa cada vez que lo escribo, preguntándome si voy bien o mal u.u y pues te prometo que hare todo lo posible por traerte actualizaciones, aunque me será ahora algo difícil pero lo hare. Y no creas que a mí también se me olvida que me debes actualizaciones e.e Qué bueno que te gusto la pelea y cómo voy manejando sus personalidades, sinceramente me costó escribir su enfrentamiento. Espero de corazón que este capítulo también te guste y aquí va otro capi de tu regalo :)

**Hisis-chan: H**ola Hisis, me da gusto que te pasaras a leer esta historia y que dejaras review, muchas gracias, espero que este capi te guste :)

**Kawaiineka: J**ajajajaja, que bueno que te guste la personalidad perversa de Ichigo, espero seguir mostrándote a un Ichigo todavía más maldito y sensual XD Mmmmh respecto al lemmon, bueno eso lo explico en la advertencia de abajo para que ustedes me den una opinión de lo que pienso hacer con ello en el review que me dejen después O/O

**Kumikoson4:** **M**uchas gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te gustara la pelea y que Orihime haya mostrado ser más fuerte que Ichigo, que por cierto, el pasado de él vendrá después y gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo en la forma de ser de él. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Fertrms716: Q**uerida Fer, mil gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme también en esta historia, espero que este capi resuelva algunas de tus dudas y por supuesto que estoy más que ansiosa por saber de tu historia que no has actualizado :(

**Coco de cocolandia: T**e doy las gracias por comentar y porque te gustara mi historia, espero que los cambios en los personajes te sigan gustando y por supuesto que esta historia sea de tu gusto hasta el final.

**Jocelyn neko-chan: J**ejejejeje muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y aquí te traigo la conti, solo que el pan con queso te lo debo XD

**Annyelyca: J**ajajaja perdóname angui por lo de la pelea pero era necesario y pues que te digo, a mi también me encanta esta personalidad de Ichigo XD y bueno muchas gracias como siempre querida angui y he aquí la conti.

**Nypsy: T**e agradezco infinitamente por leer esta historia y por comentar, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado :)

**De tin Marin09: Q**ue bueno que te gustara la pelea "primo" jajajaja pero a ti como te encanta que le pase algo malo a Ichigo, en fin muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues te debo la conti de tu historia, espero traerla esta semana.

**SLAFIER666: M**uchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno la historia y el cambio de personalidades te guste, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado conforme siga avanzando y por supuesto espero la continuación de tu historia.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: B**ueno, por petición de dos de mis lectoras: **Kawaiineka y Adriana **esta historia tendrá lemmon XD pero esto vendrá después, espero que no les moleste esperarme un poquito con esto mis queridas lectoras U/U pero de que habrá, habrá.

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, así como el titulo de la historia pertenece a la canción de Breaking Benjamin *¬*

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos, segunda parte**

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo; las palabras de aquel demonio habían sido muy claras. –_En estos momentos te has convertido en mi presa y si no quieres que te mate lucha por vivir_ -trato de levantarse apoyándose en su espada y con dificultad llego hasta un árbol donde se sentó y quedo recargada de espaldas en él. Su respiración era agitada y los parpados le pesaban, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarlos un fuerte ruido la sobresalto e hiso que se pusiera alerta. Se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y tomó su espada entre sus dos manos, de pronto ante ella apareció aquel demonio que se dirigía hacia ella con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Quisiera que me contestaras una cosa ¿Por qué aceptaste una misión que no serias capaz de cumplir?

-… -

-Lo único que has hecho es huir, pero ya me arte de esta situación; si no piensas hacer nada, entonces resígnate a morir -el joven demonio elevo su espada y sus pupilas cambiaron a un tono dorado que a la chica asusto y la hiso retroceder. Ichigo se lanzo contra ella y ella detuvo el ataque con su propia espada y con bastante dificultad porque el ataque se había vuelto más fuerte, además de que le costaba trabajo defenderse, pues por una extraña razón algo había cambiado y los ataques y movimientos no eran los mismos. –Parece que después de todo, todavía te queda algo de coraje -Orihime lo miro a sus ojos para ver si ella era capaz de ver su alma, tal y como lo había hecho él, pero no vio nada; Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió con cinismo. –Es inútil, yo no tengo alma o ¿se te olvida que nosotros carecemos de una?

Una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer y con esta las lagrimas de ella se combinaron. Había sido en un día de lluvia cuando él murió y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, nada. Siempre se repetía una y otra vez cada que llovía que debía haber sido ella quién muriera ese día y no Sora. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella pudiera encontrar paz si muriera y así poder deshacerse de tanto dolor y tristeza. Veía como la espada de aquel demonio se movía con maniobra y destreza, entonces busco aquella oportunidad y con un movimiento ágil se giro dándole la espalda y la espada se clavo en ella, su cuerpo quedo recargado en él y este miro asombrado lo que había hecho. –Te… Defraude… So-Sora -un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su boca, entonces Ichigo saco la espada de su cuerpo y la sostuvo cuando esta estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? -el joven la deposito en el suelo y la miro con enojo y decepción. –Que forma más patética de morir -el chico se levanto del suelo y ella quedo tendida en el frio suelo, sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse y sus ojos cerrarse; con dificultad se llevo una mano a la herida e hiso presión en ella. Su tía Rangiku tenía razón, estaba cometiendo un acto de suicidio al venir aquí e inconscientemente buscaba morir, pero ¿realmente iba encontrar la paz que necesitaba? Poco a poco sintió como la muerte se acercaba y la abrazaba para llevarla con ella; se sentía mal de que con su muerte su tía y madre iban a sufrir, pero en verdad era tanta la carga en sus hombros que ya no soportaba vivir con ella. Sus ojos por fin se cerraron, pero antes se llevo con ella la mirada de él, que mostraba indiferencia, aquella que fue lo último que vio cundo sus ojos se cerraron.

… … … … … …

¿Acaso la muerte se sentía así? Se sentía… ¿cálida y suave? La joven ángel sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y poco a poco los abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al verse en una enorme cama de sabanas rojas y un dosel de color negro. Ella no estaba muerta ¿pero cómo? ¿Y dónde estaba? Intento levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo un gran dolor al costado de su abdomen la hiso quejarse y detenerse. –No te muevas mucho o la herida se abrirá -¡Esa voz! La joven giro su rostro para ver al dueño de aquella voz y ahí se encontraba él; recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y su vita clavada a la chimenea que se encontraba encendida.

-Yo debería estar muerta y sin embargo estoy… Viva -la chica aun no lo podía creer y no hacía falta preguntar quien la había salvado de morir pero ¿por qué? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vendada de la herida hasta la altura de sus pechos, lo cual solo significaba una cosa. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron y se tapo con las sabanas totalmente alarmada. –No me digas que tu…

-No me mires así, fue necesario o morirías -Ichigo se dirigió hasta una pequeña mesa que tenía encima varias botellas con bebidas alcohólicas y dos copas; tomo una de vino tinto y sirvió en las dos copas, las tomo entre sus manos, camino hasta la cama y le extendió una a Orihime. La chica lo miro desconcertada, volteo su rostro al lado contrario y tomo la sabana para cubrirse más.

El chico se encogió de hombros, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se llevo una de las copas a los labios para beber su contenido, luego se levanto tomándose la otra copa y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió de esta sin decir nada. Orihime no podía entender porque no la había dejado morir y que era lo que se proponía; de pronto escucho el sonido de una melodía. Ichigo se encontraba sentado frente a un piano y había comenzado a tocar en éste la melodía de Sonata Claro de luna; sus dedos se movían con elegancia, interpretándola con total suavidad y afinación que a la chica hechizo, provocando que poco a poco cerrara los ojos y dejándose llevar por el arrullo de la hermosa melodía se quedo dormida.

La mañana estaba un poco fresca y Orihime abrió los ojos con pesadez, quiso levantarse pero recordó la gran herida que tenía, así que desistió y se quedo observando por el balcón el cielo que estaba bastante esplendoroso, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella inmediatamente se tapo casi por completo; el demonio se dio cuenta de su acción y una risa encantadora y traviesa salió de su boca. –Es inútil linda, ya te he visto. Qué curioso que un ángel tenga un cuerpo tan tentador y pecaminoso -Ichigo se relamió los labios y se acerco a ella con una bandeja de comida; ella le dirigió una mirada molesta y luego miro la bandeja con desconcierto. –Necesitas comer, recuerda que por el momento posees un cuerpo terrenal y si no te alimentas lo perderás.

-No quiero, prefiero morir.

-La soberbia es un pecado y la paciencia una virtud, desafortunadamente yo poseo mucho de lo primero y nada de lo segundo, así que come o lo lamentaras -el joven demonio le puso la bandeja a un lado y se cruzo de brazos esperando que ella comenzara a comer. La chica volteo a verlo con odio y el arqueo una ceja mientras la miraba con frialdad.

-¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! ¡Yo quería…

-¡Detesto a los débiles y cobardes! Y lo que más odio es la forma en que pasaron las cosas, ¿Acaso crees que yo iba dejar que me dieras una victoria así? Quiero la revancha y una digna que me de la victoria verdadera y para eso necesito que te pongas bien, así que come -la chica al escuchar sus palabras se estremeció, parecía que aquel demonio era bastante orgulloso y tenía razón en decir que ella era débil y cobarde; había recurrido al acto más tonto al intentar morir. Seguramente su hermano estaría muy decepcionado de ella y por un lado se sintió agradecida con Ichigo por hacerla reflexionar con sus palabras pero por otra no quería darle el gusto de que hiciera lo que él quisiera.

-No voy a comer -Ichigo apretó los puños y la mandíbula, tratando de contener el enojo que el berrinche de Orihime provocaba, entonces para evitar estallar, salió de la habitación dando un portazo; no sin antes advertirle a la chica que si no había terminado con la comida cuando el regresara, que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

… … … … … …

Por la noche, cuando el joven demonio regreso a la habitación, descubrió que la comida estaba intacta, así que con gran furia tomo la bandeja y la azoto en el suelo, provocando que se esparciera la comida por todos lados. Orihime lo miro de reojo y él tomó su rostro con rudeza para que volteara a verlo. –¡Si esto es lo que quieres, está bien! ¡Muérete! Pero tu familia será la que pague por ti -al decir esto, Orihime le quito la mano de su rostro con brusquedad y lo tomó por la camisa viéndolo con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi familia! Porque soy capaz de…

-¡¿De qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dime?! -a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos y comenzó a golpear y a forcejear contra el demonio quien la empujo y se aparto de ella. Orihime se levanto de la cama a pesar de que la herida le dolía demasiado y entonces se fue contra Ichigo nuevamente. El chico la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la aparto nuevamente de él, pero entonces la joven se dejo caer en el suelo mientras se tocaba el costado donde tenía la herida y separando su mano de su cuerpo descubrió que estaba cubierta de sangre. –¡Eres una idiota! Te dije que la herida abriría si no tenías cuidado.

-Te odio… -fue lo único que dijo la chica al sentir como el dolor aumentaba. Ichigo la levanto con algo de rudeza y la llevo hasta la cama acostándola de lado, entonces de un cajón saco unas tijeras, corto la venda, tomó unas gasas y se las puso en la herida. La chica solo sentía como el demonio hacia su trabajo, pero de pronto sintió un inmenso dolor, pues Ichigo comenzaba a zurcir la herida nuevamente. Orihime apretó los puños en la sabana, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaba a sollozar, pero la culpa había sido de ella por tomar esa actitud. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así y se sentía cada vez mal pensando que probablemente no estaba equivocada al pensar que Sora seguramente estaría muy decepcionada de ella. La chica cerró sus ojos mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. –Yo… Estoy dispuesta a pelear contigo nuevamente.

-… Sabía que recapacitarías, espero que esta vez sí hagas lo que te digo -Orihime asintió y el joven demonio después de terminar de curarla salió de la habitación, mientras que ella quedo pensativa por toda aquella situación.

Paso un mes exactamente y Orihime ya estaba bien, no había sido tan difícil su recuperación ya que Ichigo se había dedicado atenderla y gracias a su poder la recuperación había sido rápida y lo más curioso de todo era la convivencia que habían empezado a tener, pues era la más extraña que la chica pudo haber tenido con alguien, ya que en muchas ocasiones él no se aparecía por todo un día entero y ella se sentía con la necesidad de que volviera y en otras se quedaba con ella hasta el anochecer y platicaban de cualquier trivialidad o de forma muy amena, pues Ichigo aunque fuera un demonio, era alguien muy culto e inteligente, pero también había veces en las que lo odiaba por hacerla enfadar. La chica por fin se levanto de la cama más que ansiosa por salir y tomar aire fresco. Cuando salió fuera, encontró a Ichigo sentado bajo un árbol, recargado de espaldas en él, se veía desaliñado con la camisa de fuera y abierta a la mitad del pecho, el cabello lo tenía un poco largo y en esos momentos se encontraba bebiendo y fumando. La chica se acerco más a él y lo miro con una ceja arqueada. –¿Qué? ¿No me digas que quieres? -dijo el chico con burla y extendiéndole la copa y el cigarro.

Orihime negó y se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba de forma seria. –Ya estoy mejor, así que ¿Cuándo quieres que peleemos? -Ichigo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió de lado.

-Puede ser esta noche si quieres.

-Está bien, que sea esta noche -Orihime se alejo de él para volver dentro de la vieja mansión e Ichigo solo la observo irse mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y bebía completamente su contenido. Si había algo que le gustaba era que sus víctimas y presas jamás sospecharan lo que les esperaba y a Orihime le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

El sol se estaba ocultando y la noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Orihime miraba el ocaso desde el balcón, se sentía nerviosa por no saber si sería realmente capaz de matar al demonio, no solo porque había dudado la primera vez, si no porque también Ichigo había despertado algo inexplicable en ella. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la joven ángel dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba Ichigo. –Aun no es la hora ¿qué pasa?

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Orihime -la chica lo miro desconcertada y solo asintió para permitirle hacer aquella pregunta.

-Si llegas a lograr matarme ¿qué harás después? -la chica lo miro algo dudosa, pero por supuesto que lo más lógico sería volver a su hogar, así que no entendía a que se debía su pregunta.

-Volveré adonde pertenezco -Ichigo sonrió con ironía y se coloco tras Orihime para tomarla de los hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo mientras colocaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Volver? Tú no quieres volver y yo estoy dispuesto ayudarte con eso, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una nueva vida a mi lado, te enseñare a vivir como jamás has vivido, te hare sentir lo que jamás sentirás con nadie, te daré lo que tú me pidas y sobretodo te daré la paz que necesitas -la chica sintió el roce que provocaban sus labios en su cuello con cada palabra que él decía y por supuesto él se deleitaba con la suavidad de su nívea piel. –Solo tienes hasta que se oculte por completo el sol para pensarlo y por supuesto que si te niegas, entonces ten por seguro que no tendré piedad y te mataré -Orihime no podía creer lo que oía y se giro hacia él para mirarlo.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué me pides eso?

-Porque jamás he sentido interés por nada ni por nadie y tú eres demasiado interesante, me fascinas -Ichigo la miraba de una forma que a la chica la hacía estremecer y ella no podía negar que él también le atraía y fascinaba, pero no podía caer en aquella tentación, era algo que estaba prohibido para ella.

-No puedo traicionar a los míos, además las relaciones entre demonios y ángeles está prohibida -la chica se alejo de él, pero Ichigo la jalo de la mano y la aprisiono contra la pared.

-¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa? Me gusta lo prohibido Orihime y tu tiempo para darme una respuesta definitiva se está acabando -dijo el chico al ver que empezaba a oscurecer. La joven ángel mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras Ichigo la mantenía atrapada contra la pared. No sabía qué hacer ¿y si él tenía razón y lo mejor era quedarse con él para iniciar algo nuevo en su vida? La chica levanto su mirada y con seguridad contesto algo que ni ella misma pudo creer.

-Acepto quedarme contigo -Ichigo sonrió triunfante. No había satisfacción más grande que saber que poseería un ser tan puro como ella y que de ahora en adelante le pertenecería.

Ichigo deslizo su mano con gentileza por la mejilla de la chica, acerco poco a poco su rostro con el de ella para unir sus labios y la beso apasionadamente; ella correspondió sin ninguna objeción y después él se separo de ella para mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas. –De ahora en adelante me perteneces -"Perteneces", esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la chica y si había cometido un error, ya era tarde para arrepentirse porque aquel demonio había logrado hacerla caer ante él.

… … … … … …

Los días pasaban, días en que todo era tal y como se lo había prometido él. La hacía vivir de una forma única y diferente a la vida triste que llevo después de que muriera Sora, le hacía sentir en las noches lo que estaba segura jamás sentiría con nadie, porque Ichigo le demostraba ser el amante perfecto que cualquier mujer desearía en su cama, la mimaba y le daba todo lo que ella deseara, aunque realmente ella no le pedía nada y la única vez que le pidió algo fue que le enseñara a tocar el piano y si, ella por fin tenía esa paz que necesitaba. Era increíble como su vida había cambiado; aunque a decir verdad, el único problema aquí, era que ella se había enamorado perdidamente del demonio, pero él a ella no la amaba. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Porque en una de las tantas noches donde ella se entregaba a él, Ichigo le pregunto si lo amaba y ella no estaba segura de responderle, pero al final le confesó sus sentimientos hacía él y cuando ella le pregunto lo mismo, Ichigo le contesto que no, porque los seres como él no amaban; pero de que algo podía estar segura, que jamás podría dejarla ir y que ella era lo único que deseaba y necesitaba en su vida. No sabía si eso era suficiente para ella y si podía vivir con ello, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que esto cambiara.

Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban acostados en un enorme sofá de terciopelo; la joven ángel dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del chico, mientras él con una mano sostenía un libro que leía y con la otra jugaba y enredaba entre sus dedos el cabello de su ángel; en ese momento algo hiso que él detuviera su lectura y cerrara el libro de golpe, mientras que ella abrió sus ojos y ambos se levantaron del sofá y se miraron mutuamente. –Son ellos.

-Seguramente han venido a buscarme al no tener noticias de mi pero ¿cómo me encontraron? -el miedo podía notarse en el rostro de Orihime e Ichigo en ese momento tomó su espada, listo para cualquier cosa, aunque él ya intuía que no sería nada bueno. La chica al ver que tomaba la espada y salía de la habitación, corrió hacía él y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Ichigo?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Iré a matarlos ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte a quién perteneces? -la chica lo miro con temor cuando las pupilas de Ichigo cambiaron de color, eso solo significaba una cosa, que Ichigo no tendría misericordia. Ella ya había visto una vez el método despiadado con el que mataba a sus adversarios. Orihime se interpuso en su camino e Ichigo la miro con enojo. –Apártate, sabes que detesto que me desafíen.

-Por favor Ichigo, deja que yo maneje esto -Orihime tenía que detenerlo, no quería que una pelea iniciara y las cosas terminaran mal.

-¡Inoue Orihime! ¡Sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Sera mejor que salgas! -al escuchar que la llamaban Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la hiso a un lado pero Orihime lo detuvo tomándolo de la camisa y lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Basta Orihime! ¡No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero! -la chica se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza para luego besar sus labios con intensidad, cuando la joven se separo de él tomó su mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad.

-Te amo -de pronto Ichigo sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y que las fuerzas se le iban, con aquel beso Orihime le había robado toda su energía, él quedo tendido en el suelo y su mirada se clavo en ella con furia.

-¡Maldición Orihime! ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonare, no te atrevas a salir! -la chica lloro y salió corriendo de la habitación, al encuentro de los ángeles que habían venido por ella. Los rayos de la luna la iluminaron cuando ella se encontró fuera, donde tres ángeles la esperaban.

-¿Dónde está él? -pregunto una joven ángel de mediana estatura, cabello negro y peinado en dos trenzas que la miro con seriedad.

-Él… se fue.

-Estoy seguro que miente capitana Soi Fong, deberíamos entrar y… -Soi Fong hiso callar a su subordinado levantando una mano.

-Te recuerdo que no venimos aquí a pelear, nuestra única orden fue venir por Inoue Orihime.

-S-si, perdón capitana -aquella mujer hiso aparecer unas puertas de caoba con tonos dorados, esta puerta llevaba directamente a el cielo y solo era un medio que podían utilizar los capitanes, entonces las puertas se abrieron. Los cuatro ángeles se adentraron y Orihime dio una última mirada al lugar donde había vivido los días más dichosos de toda su vida y junto al ser que amaba y que amaría hasta el final.

… … … … … …

Orihime se encontraba encadenada de los pies y de las muñecas. En cuanto habían llegado, ella había sido arrestada y llevada a las mazmorras donde la encerraron en una celda; al parecer ya estaban enterados de su crimen porque la habían llamado traidora y pecadora al momento de encerrarla en la celda. La chica se encontraba en un rincón con sus piernas abrazadas y con su rostro hundido en estas, entonces la puerta de la celda se abrió y su tía Rangiku junto con su mamá entraron inmediatamente y corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla, ella al sentir el contacto con las dos mujeres levanto la cabeza y las abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar. –Mi pequeña, mi niña -dijo su madre, quien era parecida a ella con excepción del color del cabello que era castaño y por supuesto que de apariencia más madura.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tía Rangiku!

-¡Mi princesa! Por favor pequeña, dime que lo que han dicho es mentira, dime que tu jamás te relacionaste con ese demonio -Rangiku tomó los hombros de su sobrina y la miro directo a los ojos, pero Orihime bajo la mirada y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Es verdad y yo… Yo… lo amo -Rangiku y su mamá se miraron alarmadas sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

-Escucha princesa, por nada del mundo puedes decir eso en tu juicio o de lo contrario las cosas empeoraran para ti, el idiota de tu padre está haciendo hasta lo imposible para que no te condenen a morir.

-¿Papá? ¿Él en verdad está haciendo eso por mí? -pregunto ilusionada la chica, a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron.

-Por supuesto pequeña, tu padre no está dispuesto a perderte y créeme que se arrepiente por haberte tratado mal con la muerte de Sora -Orihime agacho la cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de su madre mientras su tía le acariciaba su cabello.

-Se acabo el tiempo, es hora de que se marchen -dijo el guardia que se encontraba fuera.

-Espere un poco mas, quiere -reclamo Rangiku con molestia.

-Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de…

-¿Acaso sabe con quién está hablando? ¿Quiere que le haga pagar su osadía y falta de respeto? -Rangiku salió de la celda para enfrentar al guardia, aquel hombre se puso nervioso y asustado. Orihime no pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento y enojo de su tía, mientras que su mamá negó con la cabeza y dándole un beso a su hija se despidió de ella.

-Todo saldrá bien mi pequeña, te lo prometo. Sera mejor que detenga a mi hermana antes de que también ella sea arrestada -dijo suspirando la mujer; Orihime sonrió y su mamá salió de la celda para detener a Rangiku que ya estaba estrangulando al guardia.

-Espera, deja que le enseñe a este un par de modales -oía decir Orihime a su tía mientras su hermana la jalaba para irse. –¡Adiós princesa! -fue lo último que escucho de su tía después que se fueron.

El día del juicio llego; Orihime se encontraba dentro una jaula y siendo observada por los 46 sabios, Yamamoto Genryusai , su familia y por los capitanes. El juicio inicio y uno de los sabios mencionaba el crimen de la chica, ella se encontraba nerviosa y por un lado no podía entender cómo es que se habían enterado de su falta, hasta que el sabio llego a ese punto donde según él decía que después de que ella se marchara, había sido mandado un soldado especializado para asegurarse de que su misión marchara bien. Orihime quedo desconcertada ante eso, eso no era cierto porque de ser así, Ichigo habría notado su presencia inmediatamente porque el sentido de detección del demonio superaba incluso el de un capitán y eso lo supo cuando Ichigo le enseño a mejorar su sentido de detección. Todos y ella seguían escuchando hasta que termino. –Inoue Orihime, ¿te das cuenta del crimen que cometiste? Y sabes que no puedes decir que es mentira porque sabes que tenemos el medio para saber si dices la verdad o si mientes.

La chica volteo a ver a su familia, quienes la miraban con angustia, era verdad lo que su madre y tía habían dicho al respecto con lo de su padre, pues el hombre se notaba triste y sus ojos denunciaban ojeras que decían que no había dormido bien. Si había algo que lamentaba de todo esto, era que les causara esa tristeza a su familia, la chica volteo de nuevo a ver a los 46 sabios y dio un hondo suspiro. –Yo… Soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa -los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y la chica cerró los ojos con tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada que quieras decir en tu defensa? -la chica negó y escucho como su familia le imploraba que dijera algo, pero era inútil. –Inoue Orihime esta corte te declara culpable de tus actos y te condena a morir y a renacer como mortal sin saber lo que fuiste en tu anterior vida.

-¡Esperen por favor! ¡No pueden hacerle eso a mi hija! -reclamo su padre con desesperación. La chica al oír esto sonrió con tristeza y felicidad al saber que al menos se llevaba el perdón de su padre y que él le amaba a pesar de todo.

-¡Silencio Hideki! Sabes que es imperdonable lo que hiso tu hija, así que mañana será ejecutada -Rangiku y su hermana comenzaron a llorar y su padre se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

La noche cayo y a Orihime se le había permitido ver a su familia, su padre le había rogado perdón de rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente pero la chica le había dicho que no tenía nada que perdonarle y que se alegraba de tener un padre como él, aquella noche había sido tan triste como el día que murió Sora. Al día siguiente Orihime fue llevada a la montaña del perdón y del castigo, su familia veía horrorizada como a la chica le eran amputadas sus hermosas alas blancas y como ella lloraba y sufría por serle arrebatado una de las cosas que más amaba, luego de un estuche de oro fue sacada una espada de plata con la empuñadura cubierta de piedras preciosas, la única arma existente en el cielo capaz de ser permitida para matar un ángel. La chica miro hacia a su familia luego hacia la nada pensando en Ichigo, al menos quería morir pensando solo y únicamente en él. El verdugo blandió la espada y luego la chica fue levantada por unas cadenas y entonces la espada fue clavada en su pecho, atravesándola completamente y ella cayó muerta en el suelo.

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

Los recuerdos que Orihime estaba presenciando estaban tornándose borrosos lo último que vio fue a Ichigo discutiendo con alguien, luego a él siendo juzgado como ella pero de manera distinta, ya que él se encontraba encadenado y siendo castigado de forma brutal mientras miraba a los de su alrededor con furia y rabia y entre aquellas personas se encontraba su familia y después el gritando maldiciones y el nombre de ella para luego ser encerrado en la cueva donde en esos momentos estaban. La chica cayó de rodillas y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, todo lo que había visto y la habían hecho recordar la habían destrozado, pero ella había decidido ver lo que él le pregunto si estaba segura de querer ver, así que ya no había nada que lamentar.

-Ahora lo entiendo y recuerdo todo -Ichigo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared y con su vista clavada en ella. –Ichigo, es hora de irnos -el joven demonio la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos cambiaron a su tonalidad dorada. Si los ángeles pensaron que él se había quedado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al momento de enterarse que Orihime sería ejecutada, estaban más que equivocados y si su padre y los del inframundo pensaron que había sido castigado de la peor forma que se le podía castigar a un demonio y que le harían aprender una gran lección, también estaban el doble de equivocados, porque ahora los hilos los movía él y una gran sorpresa les esperaba a todos ellos. Como ya lo había dicho antes, era satisfactorio que sus víctimas y presas jamás sospecharan lo que les esperaba…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí en lo personal me gusto bastante y bueno, como siempre espero sus comentario y sugerencias. Dejen su cartita en el buzón de los reviews por favor.

Nos leemos a la próxima :)


End file.
